Um dia você ainda me amara
by miss vivii
Summary: Gente eu adoro NejiTen mas eu escrevi essa fic pq me deu vontade de ver a Tenten com outra pessoa e como eu nau vo muito com a cara do Kankuro eu resolvi escrever com shino.


**Um dia você ainda me amara.**

Gente eu adoro NejiTen mas eu escrevi essa fic pq me deu vontade de ver a Tenten com outra pessoa e como eu nau vo muito com a cara do Kankuro eu resolvi escrever com shino, deixem suas opinioes!!!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

- Tenten, eu sei que não é o melhor momento mas eu tenho que lhe dize, Eu te amo, sei que pode não parecer mas eu sempre gostei de você mesmo eu sabendo que você gostava dele.  
Ela havia parado de chorar tinha se sentado e me encarava espantada, esperei um tempo mas como ela não respondeu eu levantei virei e comecei a andar para o mais longe possível dali, sabia que ela provavelmente o rejeitaria mas não agüentava mais prender aqueles sentimentos dentro dele desde aquela noite.

--------------Flash Back On--------------

Ele estava indo em direção a um campo no centro da floresta onde sempre ficava observando o céu há noite, mas ao chegar lá encontra alguém inesperado. Ela estava deitada no chão bem no centro da clareira, estava linda, sua pele clara estava ainda mais bonita com a luz da lua, seus cabelos que raramente ficavam soltos estavam espalhados pela relva, ela estava de olhos fechados como se absorvesse a luz da lua.  
- Não sabia que você vinha aqui.  
Ela nada respondeu somente se virou para o lado dele murmurou algo baixinho e ficou em silencio novamente.  
- Dormindo eim....Acho melhor acorda-la.  
Chegou bem próximo do rosto dela e ao fazer isso percebeu que tinha lagrimas em seus olhos, provavelmente deveria estar tendo um sonho ruim, colocou a mão gentilmente sobre seu ombro e balançou ele um pouco.  
- Tenten.  
Ela continuava a dormir, balançou ela mais um pouco ate que ela abriu bem devagarzinho os olhos.  
- Hum...  
- Oi  
- Oi, onde eu to?  
- Em uma clareira no meio da floresta.  
- Hum é mesmo...  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Ela fez uma expressão de raiva e virou o rosto rapidamente, mas eu pude perceber que seus olhos enchiam de água, deve ter sido algo bem ruim já que uma Kunoichi como Tenten raramente chorava.  
- Se não quiser me contar não vejo problema.  
- Não eu prefiro te contar, é que...bem...  
- Não precisa se apressar eu ainda tenho minha vida toda. Estou a seus ouvidos.  
- Obrigada, bem vamos dizer que hoje há tarde eu marquei como sempre pra treinar com o Neji e quando cheguei lá não havia ninguém o que é uma raridade porque ele sempre chegava adiantado ou na hora, esperei por um tempo mas ele não apareceu, pensei que ele poderia ter esquecido então fui ate a casa dele quando cheguei lá bati a campainha umas 3 vezes ate que uma garota semi-nua com um roupão entreaberto abre a porta e pergunta o que eu queria, eu estava assustada mas mesmo assim perguntei onde estava o Neji e se ele ainda iria no treino de hoje ela deu um sorriso malicioso e me respondeu que ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, eu ainda estava espantada mas mesmo assim sai dali e fiquei andando sem rumo e quando percebi o sol já estava se pondo e eu estava aqui, resolvi ficar observando o por do sol quando peguei no sono eu acho.  
Fiquei por um tempo pensando no que dizer pra ela, falar que o Neji não prestava? Que aquela mulher poderia ser parente dele? Eu realmente não sabia o que falar ate que tive uma idéia.  
- Já sei! Hoje você ainda não treinou ne?  
- Sim por que?  
- Venha levante-se vamos treinar!  
Ela pareceu bem animada e deu o seu sorriso que sempre me fazia perder a consciência por alguns instantes, mas dessa vez eu não o deixei me afetar, tinha que ficar ciente para a luta. Nos começamos com uma simples luta, ela me atacava e eu me defendia, não tinha muita coragem de ataca-la, de causar um arranhão naquela pele linda, eu acho que ela percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, pois perguntou:  
- Se você não me atacar eu vou usar mais força.  
Eu não queria perder pra ela para que ela me visse como um fracote então comecei a atacar também mas ainda com certa "delicadeza", depois de um certo tempo dos dois estávamos cansados então eu aproveitei a primeira brexa dela e a ataquei fazendo ela cair cheguei mais perto e encostei uma kunai em seu pescoço.  
- Ganhei.  
- Você é bom. Obrigada por treinar comigo hoje.  
Ela se sentou, agora nos estávamos bem próximos, ela me olhou profundamente e parou por um instante com uma cara confusa.  
- Porque você sempre usa isso todo?  
Perguntou enquanto apontava para meu rosto.  
- Eu gosto e é melhor por causa do Kikai.  
- Entendo. Posso?  
Ela havia erguido a mão na direção de meu rosto eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e fechei os olhos senti que ela tirava meus óculos e empurrava meu capus pra traz. Ainda de olhos fechados respirei fundo e pensei " agora só falta ela ficar com cara de espanto." Ao abrir os olhos foi realmente isso que viu, Tenten estava com os olhos arregalados e olhava diretamente nos olhos dele.  
- Não sabia que era tão feio – disse num tom irônico  
- Não faça piadas, a única coisa que me espantou é que você é totalmente diferente do que eu pensei.  
- Como você achou que eu era?  
- Primeiro eu achava que seu cabelo fosse menor ou do tamanho do cabelo do Kiba, mas o seu deve ter o tamanho do cabelo do Shikamaru. Segundo seus olhos são castanhos eu jurava que era preto, embora eu prefira assim.  
Ela se deitou e ficou olhando para a lua, ele fez o mesmo, ficaram e silencio por um tempo apenas observando o céu.  
- Acho melhor eu ir, ta tarde.  
- Eu vou ficar mais um ouço aqui, gosto desse lugar.  
- Então eu vou indo.  
Ela já tinha ido ate a beirada da clareira quando parou virou pra ele e falou sem graça.  
- Me ajuda a sair daqui? Eu sinceramente não sei nem como eu cheguei aqui.  
- Então vamos eu te mostro o caminho.  
Eles seguiram juntos, foram ate a casa dela onde se despediram.  
- Então xau, espero vê-lo mais vezes, você foi muito gentil hoje.  
- Obrigado, também espero vê-la mais vezes.  
Ela deu um abraço nele e entrou, ele andava lentamente quando estava quase na esquina ouve a voz dela gritando de longe.  
- EXPERIMENTA ANDAR MAIS VEZES SEM O CAPUS E OS OCULOS, VOCÊ FICA MAIS BONITO!  
Ele olhou pra traz estupefato, ela estava apoiada na janela olhando pra ele com um enorme sorriso.

Uma semana depois ele tinha visto ela andando determinada na direção da floresta "Será que ela vai fazer alguma besteira?" Pensou já que nas ultimas vezes que vira ela naquela semana ela parecia bem irritada e como estava sem tempo não teve tempo de conversar com ela. Seguiu ela que foi ate o campo de treinamento dela e do Neji que estava apoiado em um tronco.  
- O que você que falar comigo – disse ele frio.  
- Olha Neji, eu não agüento mais você faltar aos treinos sem avisar, será que quando você não for vir da pra pelo menos dar um toque antes?  
- Se isso te incomoda tanto nos não treinamos mais.  
- Se é realmente isso que você que então ta, xau, mas antes quero te informar uma coisa muito importante.  
- Fala, eu não tenho a vida toda.  
Aquela provavelmente foi o ataque final, Tenten já estava bambeando e ele precisava ir ajuda-la, mas como explicaria seu aparecimento repentino, antes que tomasse sua decisão Tenten endireitou o corpo encarou o Hyuuga com toda frieza que conseguiu mesmo com lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.  
- Então vou ser breve Neji, eu gosto de você, e muito, nunca havia percebi do isso ate que senti ciúmes de você quando vi uma mulher em sua casa.  
- Me desculpe, mas Hiashi já me deu uma noiva e parece que vocês já se conhecem.  
- Então...  
Ela não havia terminado a fala simplesmente saiu correndo e eu por impulso a segui sem me importar em não fazer barulho, tudo que me importava no momento era ajuda-la, ela correu ate a clareira na qual havíamos nos encontrado a uma semana se sentou no chão perto de uma arvore abraçou as pernas e ficou um tempo chorando silenciosamente ate que percebeu minha presença no local.  
- Você esta bem?  
Ela olhou pra mim tentando segurar o choro mais foi inútil só fez com que ela chorasse mais, fui ate ela e sentei ao seu lado, passei a mão por sua cabeça e ela deitou em meu colo me deixando surpreso, enquanto chorava ela me contou tudo que havia acontecido, eu prestava muita atenção enquanto afagava seus cabelos que não estavam mais em coques já que eu os desmanchei sem perceber.

--------------Flash Back Off--------------

- Tenten, eu sei que não é o melhor momento, mas eu tenho que lhe dize, Eu te amo, sei que pode não parecer mas eu sempre gostei de você mesmo eu sabendo que você gostava dele.  
Ela havia parado de chorar tinha se sentado e me encarava espantada, esperei um tempo mas como ela não respondeu eu levantei virei e comecei a andar para o mais longe possível dali, sabia que ela provavelmente o rejeitaria mas não agüentava mais prender aqueles sentimentos dentro dele desde aquela noite.  
- Não, Espera! Eu quero falar com você.  
Ao ouvir isso eu parei olhei pra traz, vi que ela corria em minha direção mas por sorte ou azar ela tropeçou em uma pedra e como eu estava próximo a segurei e nossos rostos ficaram a centímetros, ela não chorava mas apenas me olhava.  
- Me desculpe se demorei um ouço, mas não quero que ninguém sofra o que estou sofrendo, e mesmo eu não gostando de você o tanto que eu gosto do Neji eu posso aprender a gostar já que gostar de você eu também sempre gostei, só não tão profundamente.  
- Não se esforce apenas por mi....  
Ele não teve como continuar, pois ela lhe deu o melhor beijo que já recebera, sempre sonhara com aquele momento só que esperava que fosse um pouco diferente.  
- Quem disse que eu vou me esforçar?  
- Não devia ser eu a dar o beijo roubado?  
- Você tava demorando de mais.  
- Então agora é minha vez.  
Ela a beijou so que dessa vez o beijo foi mais ardente deixando os dois sem fôlego.

Após esse dia eles se encontravam regularmente na clareira e depois de um mês anunciaram a todos que estavam namorando, ele sabia que ela ainda não o amava tanto quanto já amara o Neji, mas ele faria de tudo para que ela se sentisse confortável e se possível chegasse a ama-lo ate mais.

Kunoichi: Ninja do sexo feminino.

Kunai: Arma ninja.

Kikai: Habilidade de controlar insetos de variados tipos, que moram dentro do corpo da pessoa alimentando-se de seu chakra.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Bem ta ae, espero que tenham gostado


End file.
